A Good Reason
by rakko-chan
Summary: A little piece of quasi S+S fluff. This fic now has, much to the author's surprise, two parts. I managed to drag Eriol into it, too... ^_^ Please, please R&R, Arigato gozaimasu!
1. Part 1 - A Good Reason to Go

This sucks _; It's my first fanfic, in case anyone cares (you can flame me, cause I probably deserve it ^.^), and God help me, it's S+S -_-;; It's got the rating it does cause Syaoran uses a mild swear word once ;;; This fic takes place in the interim between volumes six and seven, before the Sakura Chapter but after the Clow Cards chapter, when Syaoran's just starting to realize he has it for Sakura, and he has it bad ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the rights to it. Nelvana, Mixx, Kodansha and four very talented (not to mention stinking rich) Japanese women do. So please don't sue me, unless you want the pretty sparkly purple gel roll pen I wrote this fic with -_-

---------------------------------------------------------------

A Good Reason part 1: A Good Reason to Go - by rakko-chan

---------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm started playing. It was a song by a girl with a disgustingly high voice. Syaoran groaned, rolled over, fumbled with the sleep button and finally hit the thing. It stopped.

He opened his eyes, stared at the ceiling and yawned. 7:20. Forty minutes till he should leave for school. Ideally, he would get up and start practicing his sword exercises right now. According to his mother, morning was the best time for it, allowing one to focus their mind, body and spirit for the day to come. He wouldn't, of course.

He groaned again. He hated mornings. Not just Monday mornings, any morning. Unless he had the option of getting up at about nine or ten, which his mother of course had never let him do. She would have been shocked by the sight of him getting up at noon on weekends. "Like a sloth emerging from it's den," she would have said. He felt a shadow of a smile tugging on his lips. Living by yourself could be lonely, but it could also be very nice sometimes. He also had a natural preference of going to bed around three 'o clock at night, and his mother did not care one bit when he went to bed as long as he got up before 8:00. It wasn't, as his sister had observed, too good for his health.

He sighed. Sisters. Mornings had been better, even in Hong Kong, with his sisters bouncing around, shrieking, making him cook breakfast for them, getting him up at 6:30 because they said he was a spoiled little kid who slept to late for his own good... they always had so much energy, they made mornings seem like they were actually part of the _day_...

He was actually missing his sisters tormenting him at 6:30 in the morning. Maybe he really had gone to bed too late last night.

7:30. He should get up.

He pulled himself up from bed, and started cooking something (Ne, if anyone can think of a Japanese breakfast food out there, please tell me! ^^;) He returned to his room to skulk at his ridiculous school uniform. He glared his best death glare at it, hoping it would disappear in a puff of acrid smoke.

Most of all, he hated school.

He hated getting up at 6:30 in the morning. He hated homework. He hated Japanese teachers who expected him to remember the subjective past tense of some obscure verb, no matter how many times he explained to them that he was from Hong Kong and had, six months earlier, been trying to learn the word for "chair." He hated kids who were scared of him, and kids who were resentful of him.

7:35. He checked his breakfast and put on the uniform. Stupid Japanese uniforms. Who _designed_ them? Tomoeda had a uniform for every event and season. He imagined children of lesser families went broke trying to pay for them all. (Note: Rakko once went through all her manga and counted at least eight uniforms o_o;;) And worst of all, they were sooo damn cute. His uniform made him look adorable no matter what, and he knew it. For God's sake, he could drill holes through walls with his death glares, and girls would fall over from his sheer kawaiiness. 

He finished tying his collar. He had to do it twice; the first time he took his aggression off on the cloth, which wasn't too wise seeing as his neck was in the middle. He gagged. He combed his hair, too. Even if it would never have the slightest semblance of order, he might as well keep it from getting tangled.

7:40. It took him ten minutes to eat. He meditated darkly over school through the whole bowl of food. It gave him something to think about, at least. Since he lived by himself, he supposed if he was _really_ so disgusted with school he could just stay home.

7:55. Syaoran finished packing his lunch, still with severe doubts that it would be eaten that day. "After all," he said out loud. "What really _is_ there worth going to school for, anyway?"

Then, of course, he thought of _her_. A girl with light, reddish-brown hair, rushing into a classroom late and out of breath, sitting down in front of him. Greeting her best friend and turning around, her warm green eyes lighting up with the sight of him. He was so glad they lit up now, where they used to cloud. "Ohayoo, Syaoran-kun!"

He realized he was suddenly and inexplicably blushing deep scarlet to the tips of his ears.

8:00. His coat was on, his shoes tied. His hand reaching for the apartment door…

Well… maybe there was a good reason to go to school after all.

*~owari~*

Please R & R!!!! I'll love you forever!!! (Well, more like about ten minutes, but still… ^.^) Be as nitpicky and critical as you want… in fact, I would highly appreciate it ^_^


	2. Part 2 - A Good Reason to Stay

Okay, so since everybody including my best friend was prodding me about it, I made a sequel after all. ^_^ So, for this thing to work, apparently all the events in part 1 took place the morning before volume 7 started (i.e. when Syaoran was glaring at his cereal Sakura was probably having a dream about some weird kid with a staff) And if there are any big stylistic differences, blame it on the fact that Syaoran (and I) were a lot more awake when this fic was written. So… um, anyway, enjoy the story! ^_^ BTW, if you're confused Daidouji is Tomoyo's last name, and Hiirizigawa is Eriol's last name, and Syaoran is calling them by those because it's what polite Japanese school children do ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. A lot of big, most likely rich companies do, along with four talented if somewhat insane women. I don't even own the _plot_ to this story, seeing as it was lifted wholesale from the beginning of volume 7. So please don't sue me.

-----------------------------------------------

A Good Reason part 2: A Good Reason to Stay – by rakko-chan

-----------------------------------------------

Syaoran walked into the classroom, swung the backpack off his shoulders and under the desk, and stared absentmindedly at the chalkboard. It was a morning like every other morning. A few minutes later, Sakura and The Video-Taping Girl (otherwise known as Daidouji Tomoyo) burst in, spreading cheerful morning greetings to all. Sakura turned around to say good morning to him, and embarrassingly enough the blush spread to his cheeks again. Kami-sama, just being _around _her was enough to make him blush lately...

Sakura stared at him for a minute, long enough to get a "What?" out of his already self-conscious self. "Nothing," She answered hastily, apparently embarrassed. Had she been thinking about him...?

Then Daidouji wandered over, asking him if he'd have to go back to Hong Kong soon. He answered her yes, since all the cards were captured (it made it so there wasn't really a reason to stay). Sakura looked down with a heartbroken expression on her face... but then asked if he could come back for visits. He told her that was the plan (though it really wasn't, his family probably wouldn't see any need for him to visit back in Tokyo since he'd only lived there less than a year) Sakura clapped her hands together in an unknowingly adorable way, telling him how glad she was. She was that happy... because of him... yes, the crimson was spreading rampantly.

Sakura then grabbed a letter out of her backpack from their old substitute teacher, Mizuki-sensei. Mizuki-sensei…Okay, Syaoran admitted to himself, so maybe she didn't have any dangerous designs on Sakura, and maybe she really was quite a nice person, but he still wasn't that fond of her. Some deep part of him really hated mysterious people who hid their intentions behind a smile, or whatever. His nature was the exact opposite, he admitted, and he could usually sense that kind of personality right off the bat.

Terada-sensei told them all to sit down. He then told them that a new transfer student was coming into the class. Sakura turned around and whispered something about it being just like when he came in...her smile was a bit distracting.

The transfer student walked in. It was a boy with somewhat unkempt (though nowhere _near_ Syaoran state) black hair, dark eyes and glasses. He was smiling at them all. Then his eyes caught Sakura, and the smile most definitely intensified.

Syaoran did not like this boy.

Terada-sensei introduced him as Hiirizigawa Eriol, from England. He bowed and politely greeted the class. Terada-sensei seated him next to Syaoran, behind Tomoyo and kitty-corner from Sakura, much to Syaoran's dismay. While passing Sakura's seat, he paused. "Nice to meet you," He beamed down at her.

Syaoran did not like this boy at _all._

Later, Syaoran was going with Daidouji to music, but first they wanted to find Sakura. They sure enough _did_ find her... being hit on by Hiirizigawa. Now, Syaoran didn't know that much about seducing girls, but he _did_ know that Hiirizigawa and Sakura had known each other for less than five minutes and he already had them on a first name basis. Daidouji, crouching next to him like spying on her best friend was the most natural thing in the world (which, for her, it probably _was_), made a comment about it being just like a promised scene in a girl's comic...

Syaoran was in about the he'd-cheer-if-someone-fired-a-bazooka-at-his-back-and-that-somone-just-might-be-him stage of disliking Hiirizigawa. As Daidouji came casually strolling out to remind Sakura of her schedule, Syaoran stalked right over to Hiirizigawa and gave him the old what the HELL do you think you're doing glare. His damn smile remained intact as Sakura asked if he wanted to come with them but, thankfully enough, he opted to go back to the classroom. Syaoran gave him one last glare as he turned to leave, and Hiirizigawa smiled unperturbably back.

Too bad there weren't any convenient bazookas around.

After school, all three of them were walking home. Sakura asked why Syaoran had been making funny faces all day, and Daidouji suggested it was because he had found something new to worry about. Syaoran blushed brightly as he protested, an image of Hiirizigawa smiling at Sakura as they sat next to each other beneath a tree blazing brightly in his head. Sakura sweetly asked him if there was anything she could do, causing puffs of steam to come out his ears...

But then she realized if he was going back to Hong Kong, there wasn't much she could do. That decision had been bugging him all day. That new kid... he didn't like him... he didn't trust what he'd to do to Sakura if he left him alone with her...

Like take her away from you? A rather Daidouji-ish voice in his head commented.

"I'm not going back," he said.

Sakura looked shocked. Daidouji smiled, and Syaoran told them not for a while, at least. Sakura looked really thrilled and asked him if it was really true. He nodded. She threw out her hands, cheered, and dashed off to buy them ice cream.

Syaoran felt strangely light and happy inside, like he hadn't for a long time. Even Daidouji, who seemed to be in her "Oooh, I bet I can make Li-kun turn _another_ shade of red!" mood, couldn't really dampen his spirits, even though he blushed and shocked and sweatdropped as usual. Because...

Because Sakura mattered most in the world to him. She really was a good reason to stay.

*~owari~*

Well, for being so short and dumb, that took _way_ too long to write -_-;; Among other things, this fic was written while listening to a LOT of Until Strawberry Sherbert (kawaii!). Oh, and I'm _not_ writing a sequel called A Good Reason to Lynch the Smiling Boy. No matter how hard you ask ^_^. And please, please review, thanx in advance! ^_^


End file.
